


All Our Bruised Bodies

by Braindead1595



Series: twenty one drabbles [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Angst and Feels, Depression, Heavy Angst, References to Depression, Song Lyrics, Songfic, la dispute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and a lot of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Bruised Bodies

_Tell me what your worst fears are, I bet they look a lot like mine._

 

Tyler was alone in his room. It was 4 am and he still couldn‘t sleep.

 

_Tell me what you think about when you can‘t fall asleep at night._

 

He turned once more and sighed. His eyes were burning inside his skull.

 

_Tell me that you‘re struggling. Tell me that you‘re scared. No, Tell me that you‘re terrified of life._

 

He couldn't help but ask himself where everything went wrong. Why he was still alive.

 

_Tell me that it‘s difficult to not think of death sometimes._

...


End file.
